Orrean Revolution, Masters League
by Nathan Brown
Summary: New and old faces appear in the masters tournament, a person thought dead returns, but a great evil rises.
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT Which pairing do you want, I will wait a week before posting another chapter with the characters you can choose from (from the reviewers, where you can then vote from the selection) Despite it being a sunny day, it didn't mean it was a good day. The criminal gritted his teeth, the reason why was simple. He was surrounded by a heck load of police officers with their loyal Growlithe baring their teeth at the criminal while growling. And further back was a crowd and TV reporters ... Reporting (obviously) the hostage situation near the masters league. But they couldn't do anything, in the criminal's hands was a sobbing girl, no more than twelve years old, with a knife to her neck. 'He was lucky' he thought to himself. If I was back in Orre, they'd be armed, and he'd be a dead man as they wouldn't hit the girl. 'Then again, they probably wouldn't care about the girl.' he was broken from his pondering as an Officer Jenny stepped to the head of the pack, trying to ignore the criminal's leering stare at her skirt. "Let go of the girl and come peacefully!" 'is she serious? Does she actually think that I'm going to do that? Nope, Nada, zilch, no. Just forgo the roleplay and start stripping.' the criminal shouted at her in his mind. "And what will you do if I don't? You can't do anything to stop me" The criminal replied. The officer looked unsure of what to say. 'Rookie, a rookie won't take me down, a criminal from Orre, where the toughest survive and the weak grovel at my feet. The criminal took a sly grin that sent shivers down their spine's. The criminal licked his lips at the sight of their fear oozing out of them. "and there's nothing you can do about this" with that he shoved the girl onto the grassy floor, keeping the knife at her throat and unzipped his jeans, bringing out his dick (had no underwear, for, like easy access (and if you wish, leave a 'You're sick' in the comments below and ripped the girls panties down getting ready to enter her, watchers looking away, helpless to help his captive. A shadow suddenly loomed over him, which caused him to look up, only to flinch and blink seeking safety from the glaring sunlight. He then felt his grip on the knife and girl magically loosen. He then felt himself spinning, kind of like falling off the bed when asleep, as he tumbled down the hill he was standing on into the path, which for some reason empty. 'Hmmm, I swear that I was surrounded just a few seconds ago. Ugh, I must have hit my head to hard' it was then that something was on top of him. He twisted his head to see better, then his face pale as he immediately tried to squirm from underneath his captor. "P-P-Please, h-have mer-mercy!" That was all he felt as a flash of pain across the back of his neck and he slumped immediately. The captor had a black cloak that stopped at the persons ankles which gave way to black army boots. A black hood from the cloak covered the persons head. Then his captive slowly got off the criminal and walked to the girl that got dropped when it (cause we don't know who the savior is yet) tackled the criminal. The girl flinched when the sunlight was blocked and the temperature dropped significantly. She then felt a pair of strong arms surround her fragile form and lift her up easily and start walking down the hill. The police, crowd and TV reporters were silence as the person, as evident by the arms around the girl, walked straight to the girls parents. The mother stepped towards the person and took the girl from the persons arms. She looked up and saw the person walking towards a Rapidash, getting on the Rapidash's back and galloping off before anyone could say anything. Meanwhile, the crowd were trying to figure out what happen. 'First, the Rapidash and the person fall from the sky towards the criminal, the Rapidash disappears and the person tackles the criminal down the hill. The criminal goes crazy when he sees the person, the person knocks him out. The person returns the girl to her parents without asking who the parents were and then rides off on his Rapidash so fast we can't stop him.' Then the police and TV reporters have a job to do and arrested the criminal while the TV reporters got ready to broadcast it over TV. But when they played the video it did not detect the person which confused then greatly confused, well except if he was a ghost. They immediately looked at each other before shivering. **********Somewhere*********** "Good luck, Commander, cause you're going to need it. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Orrean Revolution, chapter 2 The crowd in the packed stands and the Trainers on the stadium floor were silent as Mr Goodshow took his place at the podium, to give his speech which will start the Master's League. "Welcome, to the first ever inter regional tournament to crown the Pokemon Master. The trainers in this stadium are one of the best trainers in the five regions, as they had to have participated in the three main leagues and reached the top 64 in two or more leagues OR have been recommend by the elite four and champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, which means the trainers selected might not have even participated in a league. But I'm sure we'll see many power-packed battles in the duration of this tournament" The crowd cheered at the the thought of many spectacular battles. "HOWEVER!" Mr Goodshow said, shouting to get over the crowd. The cheers died down "Orre, a country far away, has warned us of a potential outbreak of evil organisations, like Team Galactic, Rocket, Magma and Aqua an..." Mr Goodshow had to stop talking as murmurs broke out of the crowd and trainers alike. "But they've all been destroyed" One voice rang out. "It's impossible!" Another said "If this is true, why are having this tournament" Mr Goodshow waited patiently for the murmuring to stop before speaking. "I do not know anymore than this, but Orre has sent a representative here to explain." A league official walked to Mr Goodshow and gave him a note. "I'm sure your wondering what this is? (nods and yes') well this note contains the name of the representative." Mr Goodow slowly unfurled the paper, much to the annoyance of the everyone, speaking as he went, "May i present to you, Commander of the Independence, A-...A-Ashura Satoshi Ketchum" Immediately shouts of shock rang out, with "WHATS" being the most common easily. **********Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town*********** Beverages were dropped as the name was drawled out of Mr Goodshow's mouth as everyones hands went from the glasses to their mouth's in shock. A Mr. Mime rushed to clean the messes made by everyone. A pin dropped nearby but they stayed still , transfixed at the TV (kinda like me :D ) as a cloaked person walked out of the tunnel, unveiling the person, this time with a Pikachu on his shoulder, as he walked slowly and purposely up the stairs to join Mr Goodshow, ignoring everyone's O-shaped mouths' and stares. The silence was broken as someone shouted, "This is not funny, whats the person really called!?" This started many exclamations throughout the stadium and home alike, scaring the Mr. mime senseless (get it, Mr mime is a Psychic type and psychics sense things) The man raised his hand high with a battered red object in his hand which for some reason made everyone silent as its mechanical voice said, "I am Dexter, I am programed by Professor Oak to give Information to my trainer on Pokemon. This also functions as an ID. My trainer is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, aged 16 (½ year in Kanto, ¼ year in Orange Islands, ½ year in Johto, ½ year in Hoenn, ½ year on Kanto Battle Frontier, ½ year in Sinnoh and ½ year in Unova) After a few seconds everyone started demanding what happened. The person, now identified as Ash Ketchum, glanced at Mr Goodshow for help, just to be rewarded with a helpless shrug saying 'What the hell do you want me to do'. Ashura held up a hand, silencing the crowd as he began to speak in a bold voice which could be heard from the other side of the stadium without the aid of Mr Goodshows microphone on his suit, which surprised many "When i was returning to Kanto from Unova with my current travelling companions Iris and Cilan, and exploring Decorla Islands, the boat capsized and the ship pushed me down when, for some reason teleported somewhere else in the sea where i quickly released Samurott. Samurott, Pikachu and I travelled to an island which we found and travelled for any civilization. There wasn't, and there wasn't any food or Pokemon, so we travelled to another island we could see from afar. On the way there i saw some speed boats and went to them for help. A very evil organization called Team Cipher owned the boats and captured me, Pikachu and Samurott. They kept me in a holding cell when a sudden storm and i broke out, got Pikachu and Samurott's Pokeball and some Gyarados, probably disturbed by the storm attacked the boats and me and Pikachu were hit overboard and were knocked unconscious." By now the audience had sat down, calm while listening to the story. Ashura reached into his cloak which silenced the crowd as they wondered what he was getting. He brang out the object and raised it so everyone could see what it was, it was a knife with a leather handle. "See this? this is a knife. Everyone over the age of five has one of these in easy reach at all times, sleeping, eating and even having a shower." He had to stop speaking as many murmured in disgust and shock. I will show you TV news at the beginning of this war." He threw a cube out into the middle of the stadium, which caused the nearby trainers to scatter from the cube, in fear of it being a weapon. A gigantic hologram of a TV station, with a panting TV broadcaster leaning on the desk, who regained his composure, "One month, we saw some of the fiercest fighting since ancient times, when there were kingdoms. fights broke out in every settlement between Team Snagem, an evil organisation which captured pokemon and gave to Team Cipher for experimenting. Team Cipher double-crossed Team Snagem and two declared war on each other. Civillians, scared and attacked by the organisations, took arms and rushed to neutralize the threats." A map of Orre appeared after, With Gateon Port in the South-west, Phenac City in the centre and The Under in the North-east. Mount Battle was situated in the west and Phyrite Town in between Gateon Port and Phenac City. Agate Village had its rightful place above Gateon Port. A green expansion of land ranged across the west of Orre, covering Gateon Port and Agate. A forest covered the North of the green land. "For the first day, the North-east was full of combating forces of Team Cipher and the weaker Team Snagem." The north-east of the map turned Black (Cipher) and yellow (Snagem) "Gateon Port, Agate Village and a massive farming land, covering 10% of Orre in the West was quickly taken by foreign trainers." West Orre turned a shade of Purple (League). "Phyrite Town and Phenac was still in combat with Cipher, Snagem and the citizens refusing to give up the town to the other, with Cipher becoming weaker in Phyrite and Snagem becoming weaker in Phenac." Phyrite turned yellow and White (Orrean Government) while Phenac City turned Black and White. "A rush of Snagem forces, armed with many Pokemon, appeared out of nowhere in League-controlled territory causing the in-experienced trainers to retreat with no casualties. This was because Orrean citizens, who felt it was not their country they were fighting for and that they were forced in it, defended against the superior enemy before surrendering when the trainers escaped. But the damage was done, Half a Million men protecting the trainers died and only a hundred-thousand survived the attack. But with Team Snagem occupied, they lost control over Phyrite, putting it firmly in the Orrean's Government control" The Purple retreated from the north rapidly with yellow in its place. when it past Agate Village, White spread to Agate Village covering the Trainers from Team Snagem before yellow took over Agate and Gateon Port. But Phyrite turned completely white. "Team Snagem also lost control over north-east Orre, with Team Cipher taking its place." The yellow in the desert regions of Orre was replaced by Black. Soon it was easy to see it was Orrean Government in the central, Central-South, Central-east and Central-south-east. Team Cipher in the North and Team Snagem in the West. "It remained that way for three weeks, which is one week ago, until Orrean Governments War Minister was killed and Snagem rapidly invaded the now-known Independance back to Phenac City, invading Phyrite Town on the way. As well as that, Team Cipher easily invaded north of the Independance, coming to a stop at Phenac city" The map showed Yellow approaching rapidly from the east, approaching Phenac City after Phyrite Town and Black spreading from the North to Phenac. "Luckily, most of Snagems and Ciphers forces were sent to attack each other through their captured land so not many forces attacked Phenac City." The map showed arrows going from the black to the yellow and the yellow to the black while one arrow from Black and Yellow went to Phenac city, which was the only thing left of the indepence. 


End file.
